Those Eyes 1
by divinechibi
Summary: The Blade Breakers have gotten to the World Championships and they encounter a... GIRL?!?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not owned by me... so don't sue me...only the character named Hokyo is copyrighted my me.  
  
  
Name: Hoshyo Saori Tomoshi  
Blade name: Twilight (Female Dranzer)  
Age: 14  
Team: Blade Breakers...(later...)  
Place of Birth: Japan  
Eye color: Bluish Green  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I did a bit of modifying the part where the Blade Breakers encountered the Demolition boys. Everything else after that is all different. I just took the little bit of the beginning of the Russian Tournament to start my fanfiction. Remember, this is my first fanfiction so don't go all crazy if I do something wrong. Another thing... I'm only going to continue if there are reviews so that there can be more of my fanfiction and more pairings.  
Please... be nice.  
-Dark Dranzer  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
THE BEGINNING OF THE WORLD TOURNAMENT  
  
The Blade Breakers were at the front door of where the tournament was being held... Tyson... as everybody knows him as... was showing off to his fans...  
"Man, I never knew we had this many fans!!!" Tyson shouted. Not knowing that his teammates were waiting for him while he was yelling "Blade Breakers Rule!!!".   
"Tyson, will you pipe down." Kai said.  
"Yeah, Tyson... calm down." Kenny exclaimed.  
"Fine, Fine... It's just..." Tyson was cut off.  
"Well, well, isn't this the Blade Breakers..." Tala said from out of nowhere with is cocky voice. The Blade Breakers turned and they saw the Demolition Boys standing along with Boris standing right behind them (as usual).   
"You'll never defeat us..." Tala spoke again.   
"Don't waste your energy talking to them, Tala. You can let your beyblade do the talking..." Boris commanded.  
"Yes, sir." Tala said. Then, the Demolition boys and Boris turned around to leave but then, Tyson bursted out saying...  
"You know that you will never win until you get through us, Boris!!!" Tyson screamed raising his fists like he was about to fight. Rei (Ray... that's how I spell it so...) managed to budge right in front of Tyson before he ran to Boris.  
"Tyson... this is not the time to fight! If we beybattle here... there's too many chances of others getting hurt!" Rei exclaimed. Tyson finally backed off. They went to the waiting room until the tournament actually started.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Blade Breakers went through the tournament fiercely so that they could finally beat the Demolition Boys. They were at the quarter semi-finals...  
"And the winner of the quarter semi-final round is the Blade Breakers!!!" The DJ said. The team was prepared for anything that was thrown at them... they knew they just couldn't lose.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
So when they were walking outside the in the atrium of the "palace",  
Kai felt something or "someone" bumped into him.  
"Ouch" the girl said. She sat on the ground.  
"Are you okay?..." Kai said to the girl on the ground. She got up and dusted her bottom. Then said,  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." She said. "By the way, are you the Blade Breakers?" she asked.  
"Yes, we are," Max said. "who are you?"   
"My name is Hoshyo Tomoshi... your technician..." Hoshyo said.  
"Technician???" Kenny exclaimed.   
"Yeah, what does that mean..." Rei said.   
"All the information of you guys that A.J Topper and Brad Best say are all from me.." Hoshyo explained to them.  
"Who?..." All of the Blade Breakers guys said.  
"Huh... oh, Mr. Dickenson... he's the one who chose me to be your tecnician...I've been to all the tournaments that you guys have been to, but I never show myself..." Hoshyo said.  
"So does that mean I'm..." Kenny said with disappointment when he heard that Hoshyo was the technician but then was interupted...  
"No... you are the team researcher... don't worry, I'll never take your part of the team away from you..." she said. Kenny sighed with relief and they finally started to talk and then there was an annoucement,  
"Due to technical difficulties, the system is unable to be accessed and so, the tournament will be reseted..."   
"WHAT!!! It's going to be reseted!" Tyson literally screamed.  
"Man, this stinks" Max said.  
"Yeah, after all we've been through..." Rei said with a sigh. They paused and heard another annoucement on,  
"Will Hoshyo Tomoshi please come to the main power room, Hoshyo Tomoshi please come to the main power room..." then, it ended.  
"!!!" everyone of the guys were looking at her...   
"The thing is... I'm pretty good at the techy stuff so..." Hoshyo tried to explain.  
"Oh..." all of the guys said... except for Kai.  
"Well, I'll see you guys some other time..." she said running towards the main power room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC  
  
  
Yeah, I know I suck but, who the hell cares...  
-Dark Dranzer 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not owned by me... so don't sue me...only the character named Hokyo is copyrighted by me. I'm not saying that again  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The 2nd chappy, I only hope that there will be more readers. Another thing is that all the things from now on is all made up. Remember, this is my first fanfiction so don't go all crazy if I do something wrong... I'm only going to continue if there are reviews so that there can be more of my fanfiction and more pairings.  
Please... be nice.  
-Dark Dranzer  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
DANGER!!!  
  
The Blade Breakers stood there kind of shocked of who they just encountered. But, in all there heads, they were wishing Hoshyo the best so that she would be able to fix the problem. Kenny broke the silence.  
"Right now we don't know what Mr. Dickenson wants from us."  
"Yeah, he usually tells us what we should do." Rei said. Then, the announcements went back on.  
"Will the Blade Breakers please come to the main power room please, the Blade Breakers to the main power room." and the announcements ended. The guys just stood there and stared at each other and wondered why they were wanted in the main power room. But then, they saw Kai walk towards the main power room so, they all headed for it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Blade Breakers ended up in the main power room and found that Hoshyo wanted to see them.   
"Guys...?" she said not very happily.  
"..." they didn't answer.  
"I'm sorry but I just couldn't fix it. It's out of my hands now. She walked up to Kai.   
"Kai, I'm just so sorry that this tournament has to start all over when you guys got so far..." she said. Then, she turned around. "You know that you guys don't have to stay here anymore..." her voice trailed off. It sounded like she didn't really want them there so, they left. Before they left, Kai had an uneasy feeling that something wasn't right but, he couldn't do anything... They went back to the atrium. They stood there all quiet. Again... the announcements went on...  
"The tournament will now be restarted... the tournament will start tomorrow..."   
"WHAT!!!, TOMORROW?" Tyson screamed. "But Mr.Dickenson usually tells us who we're facing and what tactics we should use."  
"On no...." Max and Rei exclaimed. Kai was looking down and noticed that his pocket looked like it had something in it. He didn't remember putting anything inside his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a "disk?". Yep, it was a disk. All of them were confused. Kai decided to try putting it into Kenny's labtop.  
"Try putting this inside your labtop, Kenny." Kai said.  
"Sure, hold on." Kenny replied. Kenny inserted the disk into his labtop and there was a text file and a video file. He opened the file and... It was Mr. Dickenson,  
"Hi boys, if you have received this message, that means you have met Hoshyo. These are what I think is best that you do for the tournament...(minutes later)... I hope that you boys can get along well with Hoshyo... Bye" the video stopped. Kenny then opened the text file. The information of the other bladers that they could face was all on there.   
EMERGENCY!!! EMERGENCY!!! THERE HAS BEEN A PERSON INJURED... EMERGENCY!!! EMERGENCY!!!  
Everyone saw ambulance trucks, police cars and other trucks arrive. Then, the Blade Breakers saw the medics carry out a figure to the ambulance truck. Tyson and his friends were all curious to know who that was. They also wondered why Hoshyo slipped the disk into Kai's pocket secretly and where she was. They stayed in the atrium for a whole hour looking over what Mr.Dickenson said and the tactics that they thought they should use, but then, the announcements announced,  
"Blade Breakers please report to the main office, blade breakers to the main office."  
"What?!?, where are we going now?" Max said with confusion. When they got to the main office the person there told them to head for the hospital. They looked at the person and then looked at each other...  
"Wow... what is it this time..." Rei said with a little worry. They headed for the hospital near by and they met the doctor.  
"Hi, My name is Dr. Kyo... your friend is fine now and reminder that she needs her rest. She will be able to recover if we give her time." Then, Dr. Kyo left. The boys looked at each other and...  
"That was the doc... he looks so freakin' young..." Rei exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and who is our friend... he even said that it was a "she" too" Max said. They decide to head inside the hospital room to see who their "friend" was...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
They went inside and they ended up seeing... Hoshyo.  
"HOSHYO!?! WTF HAPPENED TO YOU... @#%!&#!!!" Tyson said loudly.   
Kai was thinking in his head...  
'She knew that she would be in some sort of trouble but she still risked giving us the disk before she got hurt'  
'... Hoshyo... wait a minute... what am I thinking... no I cannot let this happen... no one...'   
Hoshyo was in her hospital bed... she managed to get a bit of air to speak to them.  
"I called you up as an excuse to give the disk... I wanted to give it to you earlier but then, they called and if I refused..." She stopped coughing. Everyone (of course except for Kai) ran over to her bed to help her. "You did get the disks didn't you...?"   
"Yes we did" Rei said.  
"Kai found it and he told me to open it up on me labtop" Kenny said. Hoshyo just sat there staring at Kai. He didn't want to look at her. Then he just popped out saying,  
"Pipe it down, will ya, Kenny! Out don't need any remarks from you." Kai said not like his usual quite self. After Kai encounter with his grandfather... (seen in the T.V. series)... he actually got nicer in a way and he smiled a couple of times, but, his remark made everyone just look at him wondering why he changed again. After that he just stood there quietly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
After talking to Hoshyo for a while... the Blade Breakers went outside in the waiting room ready to leave, but then the lady/nurse at the front desk called them and told them that there was a phone call for them so... of course... Tyson picked it up.   
"This message is to world championship participants, Blade Breakers... that the tournament will be post-poned until 2 weeks later... (and the message goes on)" The voice sounded robotic. It was some recorded message. Tyson hung up and told his friends the message.  
"Holy cow!!! 2 weeks... man, that is so long..." Max said.  
"Yeah... I wonder why..." Rei added a remark. Tyson replied,  
"They said that there was some type of scam or sceme or whatever it was that why the tournament is post-poned.  
Kai just stood there. 'It has to be BioVolt... no other than my grandfather... (to think i once loved him)(note: this was quoted from the actual anime series)... he's probably behind all this... tryed to use me as a puppet of BioVolt... he betrayed me...'  
"So... since we have tons of time... Hoshyo needs someone to stay here at the hospital with her..." Tyson said.  
"I can't go... I'm training..." Rei said.  
"Tyson and I are going to go party!!!" Max said.  
"I know nothing about girls... so don't ask me..." Kenny remarking.  
"Hey... what does that mean..." Dizzi said angrily.  
"Sorry, Dizzi, I didn't mean that... every girl except you..." Kenny changed what he said earlier and appologizing.  
"Well, it looks like your the last one left Kai... you didn't chose" Tyson said.  
Kai thought 'This is so stupid... there's no point to this... pathetic.' "Fine... I'll stay, now shut your trap and get out of here, Tyson" Kai said with an angry voice.  
"Fine... I'm leaving" Tyson said and then left with everyone else.  
"So... I'm staying here..." Kai said with a sigh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
TBC  
  
MORE REVIEWS OR IM STOPPIN.  
Yeah, I know I suck but, who the hell cares...  
-Dark Dranzer 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you want to see the disclaimer... just go to the 1st and 2nd chapter to find it... don't hope on seeing it again... it's all the same...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The 3nd chappy, I only hope that there will be more readers. The events in my fanfiction from the 2nd chapter and on are all made up and copyrighted my me. Remember, this is my first fanfiction so don't go all crazy if I do something wrong... I'm only going to continue if there are reviews so that there can be more of my fanfiction and more pairings.  
Please... be nice.  
-Dark Dranzer  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
WAITING...  
  
A couple of days later after the Blade Breakers took turns looking after their technician, Hoshyo. She was able to bet out of the hospital.   
"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you taking care of me." Hoshyo said when they were walking in the park.   
'You'd better be' Kai thought.  
"Noooooooo.....Problemmmmmmmm, Hoshyo, after all you are our technician..." Max said happily. The Blade Breakers (and yes, Hoshyo) spent practically their whole day talking at the park.  
"So what happened, Hoshyo?" Kenny asked.  
"It all happened went they called me up to the main power room. They new that I had the disk of the information that you guys needed to get from Mr. Dickenson. As you know, they are decendents of Boris, they're with BioVolt." she said sadly that she wasn't able to get the systems working again.  
"Don't worry, Hoshyo... at least you tried" Tyson said.  
"Yeah don't worry about it, Hoshyo" Rei said happily. After talking for a long while, they decided to get back to the hotel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hoshyo was standing patiently waiting in the main room of the hotel to wait for the Blade Breakers finish changing. Then, they all showed up in the room. They were talking again and then, they heard a knock at the door. Kenny went to open the door and it was the All Stars.   
"Hey, guys, we had nothing to do so we decided to drop by." Micheal said.  
"Yeah... mind if we joined you guys?" Eddie said. Steve and Emily was also there too. They entered and Micheal noticed   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Hey who is this?" Micheal asked.  
"This is Hoshyo, our technician" Kenny replied. Micheal kept his eyes on Hoshyo.  
"It's nice to meet you Hoshyo, I'm Micheal" he said.  
"It's nice to meet you Micheal..." she said. (oh... take a look at Kai)... Kai just left and went outside to the balcony. Hoshyo noticed and then also left for the balcony.  
"...Kai... are you okay?..." she asked.  
"...go away..." he said coldly. She just kept staring at him.  
"What happened...? Is there something the matter...?" she asked, afraid that he would ignore her.  
"...YOU!!!..." then he turned away. She just stared at him (why the frig is she doing that)...  
"...Me?..." she asked sofly but in her head... she was happy. (WTF?!?)  
"..." Kai didn't say anything and then... "... you heard me..." he said. Then he turned around.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC  
  
  
OMG!!! Kai's gettin' jealous... he he he... thats funny...well there goes another chapter of my boring fanfic...  
-Dark Dranzer 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you want to see the disclaimer... just go to the 1st and 2nd chapter to find it... don't hope on seeing it again... it's all the same...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey... it's been a long time but, I'm back with the 4th chapter... *there happy... Princess Marlene*... if you haven't read my profile, then listen up... this fanfiction is fully dedicated to my "twin sis"... so... whatever I right in this fanfiction is all that she wants okay?  
Please... be nice.  
-Dark Dranzer  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
GONE?!?...  
  
Hoshyo just stood there staring at Kai... *was he really saying the truth?*...(WTF!!!)  
"I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you, Kai..." she paused, "I really am."   
"..." still no answer from Kai...  
"Please Kai, I really don't want it to be this way..." she said almost crying (what a weakling)  
"What do you mean it?" He said the coldest that anyone could imagine him saying.  
"I mean..." she stopped. "I... think I..." she stopped again... "I think I l -like you k -Kai..." this time studdering.  
*What... her?... she likes me?!?* Kai thought in his head. He turned around making her think he was still mad at her but, inside, he was quite happy.  
"I-I'm sorry Kai... I didn't mean for it to burst out that way, please forgive me..." she said now crying.  
"What is there to be sorry about, and why do you keep asking me to forgive you... you didn't do anything, okay?" He said trying to make her stop. Then, he just turn around and starred into her greenish- blue eyes when she looked up at him. She was mesmerized by those deep blue eyes of his and just couldn't pull away from his glare. Slowly, she noticed him move closer to her... she was frozen like an ice cube. When he was close enough he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Then, he looked at her once again and then, lifted her chin up so that his and her lips met for the first time. She was so shocked but, pulled out enough guts to not freak out on him. All of a sudden,   
"Hey, guys are you coming back or what!!! where going to start the movie now..." Max's voice called out and coming closer. The moment that Kai and Hoshyo heard this, they separated them selves as quickly as possible and they just stood in each corner. Of course, Max popped up from behind.   
"Well, are you guys coming to watch the movie or what?" Max said happily.  
"Yeah... I'm coming..." Hoshyo said.  
"Whatever" Kai responded very plainly.  
"ALRIGHT THEY'RE COMING!!!" Max said again with happiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they were preparing to sit down and watch the movie, Tyson was the first to sit down then Rei then, Kai. After he sat down, Hoshyo decided to join in sitting beside Kai. Then, everyone sat down. They watched "Shikoku". It was sort of a horror and romance type film. When it got to the scary part? Kai felt something or someone tightly holding his arm... it was Hoshyo... she didn't like too much of the horror films, but she managed to stay there and watch the whole movie. After the movie ended, The All Stars left and Hoshyo was preparing to leave to but then,  
"Where are you going, Hoshyo?" Tyson asked.  
"Yeah..." Rei said backing Tyson up.  
"Well I'm going to..." She was cut off.  
"You do know that you are a part of our team now, Hoshyo?" someone said... it was Kai. Although shocked that Kai actually had an input that long... Rei said.  
"As a part of the team you can stay with us..." Rei ended off. Hoshyo looked at them confused... but then she got her answer.  
"Follow us..." Kenny said with Tyson and Rei starting to walk off. They led her to a room and it was all decorated differently than the other bedrooms. It was more feminine and girly.  
"What?..." she said confused once again.  
"When you were at the hospital with Kai watching after you... we prepared this room so that you can stay in here." Max said. Hoshyo just looked at them without saying a word.  
"We even gave you the only room that has a lock on it, if you don't trust us then you can lock it." Tyson said. Kai just stood there grinning.  
"You didn't have to do this for me... and no... I don't need the lock... I trust you guys more than anything in this world." She said happily. So... they all went to their rooms and slept for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Everyone was sound asleep when all of a sudden, Kai came rushing in to Rei's room and...  
"Hey, Rei. This morning when I woke up... Hoshyo was gone and you know that I'm the one that wakes up the earliest." he said with urgency.  
"WHAT!!! She's gone!!!" Rei said so loud that even Tyson woke up and came rushing into the room, along with everyone else (of course).  
"What happened?..." Tyson asked, sort of whinning.  
"HOSHYO IS GONE!!!" said Rei for the second time.   
"What should we do?..." Kenny asked trailing off.  
"We don't even now where she would go..." Max said.  
"Well, where ever she went... she didn't want us to know." Kai said with a little worry in his voice...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
  
Whoa... Hoshyo is gone... where did she go and why?... stay for the next chapter...  
-Dark Dranzer  
  
Plz R&R... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you want to see the disclaimer... just go to the 1st and 2nd chapter to find it... don't hope on seeing it again... it's all the same...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Fifth Chapter... hehehe... I'm definitly not going to say anything about this chapter.  
Please... be nice.  
-Dark Dranzer  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
MEMORIES  
  
The Blade Breakers went to see Mr. Dickenson.   
"...yeah, when we woke up she was gone." Tyson finished saying.  
"Which one of you boys was the first one to wake up?" Mr. Dickenson asked. Everyone looked at Kai.  
"I did, happy?" Kai said kind of angrily.  
"You didn't see her either?" Mr. Dickenson asked.  
"..." no answer from Kai.  
"Well, he was the first one to run into my room and then wake me up, notifying me that Hoshyo was gone, so, he didn't either..." Rei said.   
"... we thought that she might be with you Mr. Dickenson..." Kenny added.  
"She wasn't here today or yesterday..." Mr. Dickenson started, "I know that's because she was with you yesterday..." he ended.  
*Well then, where is she now...* Kai thought. *Is she in some type of danger?...* *damn*...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After there talk with Mr. Dickenson,   
"Why don't we go look for her." suggested Tyson.  
"Do you know how big Russia is, we could be searching for her until we're geezers, Tyson." Rei said.  
"Well, she was gone this morning so she couldn't have gone that far..." Kenny suggested.  
"Yeah, then, LET'S FIND HER!!!" said Max.  
"The Blade Breakers rule!!!" Tyson yelled out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*I'm so sorry Kai, there's something I have to do and if I can get this solved, there will be no more BioVolt. They're breaking the rules, cheating and I can't believe their trying to take over the world. Worst of all, Boris...* she paused and looked around when she was crossing large street. *O god, Kai... how will you forgive me... your grandfather is a threat to the world that's why I can't let the Demolition Boys win... I promise I'll be back.* Hoshyo was standing in front of a very large building. She entered the building. When she got inside, there was a man all dressed in black already waiting for her.  
"Boris is waiting for you, Miss Tomoshi." the man said.  
"Alright." She replied.  
"Please follow me..." he said. When she got there he lead her inside a large room and there was Boris. He was standing with his back towards her looking through a window where the little children were training.  
"Hoshyo... so, you have come here for what? he said.  
"I've come here to ask you to stop working with Voltaire, you've changed so much, please stop... it's like he brainwashed you or something." she said with a couple of tears in her eyes.   
"What do you mean I've changed, Hoshyo?!?" he turned around and gave her a very deadly evil look.  
"I mean that you're not yourself anymore!!!" she said with eyes full of tears now.   
"Leave now!!!" Boris said with anger.  
"No, I can't just leave when I know that you'd be in danger such as this!!!" she kind of screamed.  
"What do you mean, I'm in danger?!?" Boris said still very angry.  
"Voltaire made a deal with you didn't he, he said that if you could train these kids to be the perfect beybladers and they would the world champions, right?..." she paused, then continued, "if you succeeded, you and him would use these kids to take over the world under you own power... but if you fail to do this, he would use your own trained 'students' to kill you... right?..." she stopped. Tears were running down her face.  
"How did you know all this?" he asked.  
"When you made that deal, I was there only I was behind the door when he came to our house to make it... I can't believe you actually agreed to it..." she said.  
"YOU..." he studdered.  
"I, what?" she cut into his studder.  
"...KILL HER, NOW!!!" he screamed.  
"Yes" the man in black said. He walked up to Hoshyo, but,  
"No, I can't let this happen, if I have to sacrifice you so that Voltaire's plan would not work..." she stopped to pull away from the man's grasp at her arm, "... then, I will!!!" she said louder. Then, she drew out her Beyblade and pointed it towards the machines.  
"NO!!!" Boris screamed...  
"I can't let you use this information to destroy the world... go Twilight!!!" she said, she pulled the rip cord and her beyblade went crashing into the machines and destroying every bit of it The female pheniox was ready for aything that came at it... same with Hoshyo, she was prepared for anything that happens. After it was through with the machines, Twilight returned to her.  
"BioVolt will no longer stand on the face of this earth..." she said looking back while running and she saw that everyone one was evacuating the building as the machines were blowing up.  
"This is not the end of BioVolt..." Boris' voice trailed off into the distance while she was running ahead.  
"Sorry... I'm very sorry... dad" she said very sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
  
'Dad' did she just call Boris dad?... will this be the end of BioVolt?... the next couple of chapters will show the truth...  
-Dark Dranzer  
  
Plz R&R... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you want to see the disclaimer... just go to the 1st and 2nd chapter to find it... don't hope on seeing it again... it's all the same...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The 6th Chapter is finally here... hehehe...   
Please... be nice.  
-Dark Dranzer  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
PAST  
  
The blade breakers searched all over the city, they looked in the shops, restaurants, and even food markets!!! But, still no sign of Hoshyo.  
*where are you, Hoshyo?* Kai thought as he helped his team look for their friend. *what is going on here?*  
Mr. Dickenson was also helping... he told them to keep in mind that the tournament will resume tomorrow and they would have to be there to beat the Demolition Boys. That meant that if they couldn't find Hoshyo by the end of this day, they may never see her again and they would never know what happened to her. They searched and searched until, Tyson's father suggested that they should return to the hotel since it was getting too late already. All the boys knew that they had to go back, it was too dark so, they left but, none of them said a word when they were returning  
*Hoshyo, man, we need you* Tyson thought  
Rei was also in quite a deep thought too... *Where could you be, is there something going on that we didn't know?*  
*This is not a good time for you just to disappear like that, i wish that you'd reappear* Max thought.  
*Hoshyo... this is when we need you more than ever, you could be a big help to us when facing the Demolition Boys* Kenny thought.  
and finally, the one in the deepest thoughts of all, Kai  
*Where are you, how could you do this?**... is this what you wanted?... please come back*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they returned to the hotel room, Mr. Dickenson tried to get everyone's mind off the topic.  
"Tomorrow is our big day, and if we can win, we will be the world champions" he said.  
"...without our technician" Kenny said gloomly.  
"Maybe she will return tomorrow" Rei said hopefully.  
"Yeah, maybe, she's just gone to take a rest" Tyson said.  
"But, where would she go, she's part of our team..." Max said.  
For the whole night, none of the Blade Breakers were able to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*Dad, i can't let you do this. You are somehow being controlled under Voltaire's madness... i will stop you in your tracks....even if it means i'll never see you again* Hoshyo looked into the night sky as she sat on the balcony of her hotel room that she just rented. Then she looked at a shooting star. *i wish...i wish that kai and i will be able to see each other again...like years ago...kai...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
Yo, it's Dark Dranzer here... and im finally bak with another chappie... don't worry...i'll finish this story soon... so.. i'll see u people around ne?  
-Dark Dranzer  
  
Plz R&R... 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 - Return_**

The next day, the Bladebreakers were up against the Demolition Boys. The Bladebreakers were still worried that their companion wouldn't be making it to the final game. Hoshyo went to her apartment, where she had all the parts that she needed. She put some blades together that fit, (coincidentally :P) Tyson, Rei, Max and Kai's blades. She knew she had to make some use of herself. But she didn't exactly know if she was going to make it in time for the final round.

Back at the stadium, Kai was the first to go. He was up against the Demolition Boy's strongest member, Tala. The Bladebreakers looked around noticing that Boris was no where to be seen. Seconds before Kai went up to battle, guess who showed up...?

Hoshyo came running in and the Bladebreakers, including Kai (who was in the middle of walking to the battle area) looked glad that she came. She ran over to Kai and adjusted his blade with the parts that she had. Then she smiled and quickly ran off to the rest of the team as they greeted her. She gave the parts to Kenny and they slowly modified the others' blades while Kai was up to battle.

"3, 2, 1.... LET IT RIP!!!" the two bladers came at each other with so much force. They were quite evenly matched when Tala released one of his strong attacks. Kai managed to barely dodge it. But it seemed as if Tala wasn't as confident as he was before. What was wrong? It didn't matter to Kai. He attacked head on,

"Now, Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" his blade connected with Tala's. Tala's blade went into the air and dropped in front of him. Kai looked really surprised, so did everyone else. They thought that Tala would've been much stronger than that. Tala slowly picked up his blade and walked off...

* * *

er yeah.. I don't exactly kno where to start... this story wuz written like... 2 years ago! But yeah... I tried... for now.. lets just leave it at that... ;;


End file.
